


A Halloween That They'll Never, Ever Forget.

by NovelQueen316



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-27 04:08:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20942036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovelQueen316/pseuds/NovelQueen316
Summary: It's Halloween In Heartland City, and Something Spooky is About To Happen.





	A Halloween That They'll Never, Ever Forget.

It was almost Evening In Heartland City, at The Tsukumo Residence, Yuma was dressed in a Vampire Halloween Costume, He was pacing back and fourth, While looking up at both the clock, and the Bathroom.

"Rio and Shark would be here soon, Then We're to meet up with Tori and the others, Zaira, are you done yet?", Yuma asked. 

"I'll be done in a Minute Hold your Horses", Zaira answered from behind the bathroom door as Astral Appeared and was floating and was looking at Yuma. 

"That's what you said an hour ago when Grandma, Kari, and Lilly-Bot left to go to the Halloween Party at City Hall", Yuma muttered to himself. 

"What was that, Yuma?", Zaira asked until Yuma did an Anime Fall Down. 

"Oh Nothing", Yuma answered. 

"Yuma, what's going on?", Astral asked. 

"Well, It's Halloween, Rio and Shark is coming over, then We're going to meet up with Tori and the others", Yuma answered until he remembered what Tori had said. 

(FLASHBACK)

"If You're Not Here On Time, Yuma, You're Dead Meat!!!", Tori said. 

(End Of Flashback). 

Meanwhile in the Bathroom, Zaira was getting Ready, She hoped that her Boyfriend Reginald "Shark" Castle would Love What She's going As For Halloween, as She continued Getting Ready, another hour later Reginald and His Sister Rio had arrived, they were standing on the Front Porch, Reginald was dressed as a Medieval Prince, he was wearing a Medieval Prince Uniform, Rio was dressed as a Witch, Reginald knocked on the front door and ringed the doorbell, Until Yuma opened the door. 

"Oh Good, You're both Here, Zaira would be coming down any minute", Yuma said until something or someone caught Rio's Attention. 

"She's so beautiful", Rio said until Yuma, Astral, and Reginald "Shark" Castle looked at what Rio was looking at. 

They saw Zaira walking down the stairs, She was dressed in a ruby red Medieval Queen Dress, her orange hair was done up nicely, on top of her head, was a plastic Tiara, Astral Couldn't believe what he was seeing, His only Best Friend was looking so Beautiful, Yuma couldn't Believe It, The Street Rat-Turned-Adopted Member of His Family was also So Beautiful,

Shark was stunned when he saw Zaira, He was looking at her as if Time had just stopped, he was still deep in his thoughts, not knowing that someone was talking to him. 

"Reginald!, Reginald!, Reginald!!", a voice said until Shark got back to normal, he saw Zaira looking at him.

"Yeah, What?", Shark asked as he looked at her. 

"Aren't you going to move so that Yuma can close the door", Zaira answered until Shark was looking embarrassed. 

He moved out of the way, Yuma closed the front door behind them, they started walking to where Tori and the others were waiting, Astral was following Yuma. He and Rio was walking up front, while Zaira and Shark were walking behind them, about an hour later They met up with Tori and The others, Tori was dressed up as a Fairy, she was wearing a Pink Outfit and Fairy wings on the back, pantyhose, and pink shoes, Cathy was dressed up Like a Black Cat, Bronk was Dressed up Like a Circus Clown, Caswell was a Ninja, and Flip was a Leprechaun. 

"Well You got here on Time, and by the way, I hope you don't Mind, but We've another Guests", Tori said as she pointed to Kite and Hart, Kite was Pirate, and Hart was Dressed As an Elf. 

"Nice Costume Kite", Yuma said. 

"Thanks, Let's Get Started", Kite replied. 

They started walking and knocking on every front door, get some Halloween Candy, and was having a Great Time, Until Caswell noticed an old house. 

"Hey why don't we go in that old house", Caswell said. 

"All Right Let's Go", Yuma replied. 

"Where are we going now?", Astral asked until he heard Zaira's voice via telepathy. 

"We're going in that old house over there", Zaira answered via telepathy. 

They continued walking to the old house, not knowing that someone was watching them, Meanwhile they went inside the old house, they didn't see no-one there, or any Halloween Candy. 

"This Place Looks Creepy", Bronk said. 

"Maybe We should get out of here", Flip said as they was about to leave. 

When All of a sudden the front door slammed shut, the Lights went out, everyone was screaming, they couldn't even see anyone, Zaira started panicking, She grabbed the wrist of Someone, she didn't know who it was, and started Running, until she was in a room, she stopped to catch her breath, Until she Remembered She had a Flashlight, She grabbed it, Turned it on, and started looking around the Room. 

"Whew, that was intense, Are you All Right, Reginald?", Zaira asked as she turned Around and was Surprised to see Hart. 

"Zaira!!", Hart said as he looked at her. 

"Hart!!", Zaira said as she looked at him. 

"What Are You Doing Here!", They both said in unison. 

"What, Happened, Where's the others?", Hart asked. 

"I don't know, maybe we should wait here and see if they come looking for us", Zaiea answered. 

"All Right", Hart said. 

Zaira Hoped that the others would find them soon, Meanwhile Shark was in another room, He turned on His Flashlight and was looking around the room. 

"Zaira, are you OK?", Shark asked waiting for his girlfriend to answer as he turned around, He was Shocked to see Kite Tenjo. 

Kite was also shocked to see Shark. 

"What Are You Doing In Here!!", Shark and Kite said in Unison. 

"Look We're going to work together on this All Right?", Shark asked. 

"All Right, Let's call a Truce for now", Kite answered. 

They also decided to wait until the others finds them,


End file.
